This invention relates to scaffolding systems of the type used in building construction and maintenance. More particularly, it relates to a modular scaffolding system that is extremely adaptable for use in a variety of applications, while at the same time having high resistance to structural deformation during loading conditions.
A variety of scaffolding systems have been employed in the past to provide artisans with a suitable area from which to perform their tasks on various portions of buildings or other structures. Such scaffolding systems have been used in tasks ranging from applying siding to buildings under construction to washing the windows of a completed building.
In the past, when a scaffolding system was required for a particular task, the scaffolding would be constructed so that the task involved could be performed on one portion of the building at a time. The constructed scaffolding was typically not moveable from one portion of the building to another. Instead, the scaffolding system frequently required disassembly before being moved, and reassembly after being moved to another portion of the building. For such prior art scaffolding systems, a considerable amount of time and energy is required to dismantle and reassemble the scaffolding each time it is moved. Typically, a plurality of parts of various sizes and shapes must be individually connected and disconnected during assembly and disassembly, respectively, of the scaffold. Furthermore, the workers involved in constructing this type of scaffolding are often at a safety risk, because of the manner in which the work platforms are suspended between the vertical supports. Typically, vertical ladders are provided for holding the ends of the work platforms, and it is necessary for workers to scale these ladders in order to attach the work platforms to the ladders. Another problem which has been encountered in past scaffolding systems is the inability to individually change the levels of the various work platforms without dismantling a substantial portion of the scaffolding.
The scaffolding systems described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,234,055 and 4,253,548, issued to G.L. Beeche on Nov. 18, 1980 and Mar. 3, 1981, respectively, alleviate many of the problems associated with prior art scaffolding systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,055 describes a mobile suspension scaffold which requires assembly and dismantling only once for each construction site, at the beginning of the job and at the end of the job, respectively. The scaffolding system disclosed includes a mobile roof vehicle which permits the scaffold to be moved along the sides of a building and around building corners without being disassembled. The scaffold containing the work platforms may be suspended from the roof vehicle and assembled by starting at the top and working downwardly, or it may be assembled by starting at the ground and working upwardly. The scaffold is suspended so that a plurality of work platforms can be disposed at preselected levels through utilization of the suspension system itself. A particularly useful suspended scaffold system is the folding scaffold described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,548. The scaffold described therein employs a plurality of work platforms in combination with a chain of foldably linked end support sections disposed in a mechanical relationship which permits the scaffold to be collapsed into a relatively small configuration for storage and transportation, and then unfolded into its erected state at the building site. The work platforms are slidably engaged in the end support sections, and may be raised or lowered independently of raising or lowering the end supports. The individual work platforms are selectively attached to the end support sections at desired levels as the end supports are unfolded, and may also be raised or lowered to different levels while the scaffolding system remains erected.
As the number and variety of scaffolding systems needed for modern-day building construction and maintenance has grown, a problem that has arisen is the requirement imposed by such construction and maintenance of individually tailoring the scaffold to the particular task at hand. Designing and constructing uniquely customized scaffolding systems for every building construction or maintenance project is both time-consuming and relatively expensive. What is needed is a scaffolding system that is adaptable to meet the requirements of a wide variety of applications. The system must also have sufficient rigidity to provide a safe work area for artisans who use the scaffolding and for their materials.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a scaffolding system which is readily adaptable to a wide variety of applications.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a modular scaffolding system in which a limited number of interchangeable components may be assembled in a wide variety of configurations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide system connecting joints which impart to the scaffolding system high resistance to structural deformation and failure under loading conditions.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a scaffolding system in which various portions of the building or structure involved may be accessed with minimal dismantling and reassembly of the scaffold.